Stranger at the bar
by nerdyatheart
Summary: Jade is a bartender and struck down by the beauty of certain pair of brown eyes. JORI one shot It's a lot better than the summery implies promise. Language and mentions of femslash but I kept this one only semi dirty.


I look around the small dimly lit club. It was slammed just like any other Saturday night. Even with all the people I still find her. The strobe lights cast a constant rainbow on her tan stomach as she danced. I've been watching her almost all night. The way her hips rolled in time with erratic hip hop beats coming from the speakers. She danced alone for the most part aside from the red head and brunette she had arrived with. I placed the drink I was mixing in front of a cute dark skinned girl at the bar. She smiled, paying me for the drink. Her hand lingered a little longer than necessary for the exchange. I smile back but a friendly smile, not anything that would attract the shameless flirting I encountered on a nightly basis from both guys and girls. I look up and my eyes meet with the most amazing set of brown eyes. She was still breathing heavily from dancing.

She leaned in close "Can I just get water please?"

"No problem." I grab a bottle from the cooler and hand it to her. She reached into her pocket to pull out money.

"No, it's on me. You need it after working the dance floor like that."

"Thanks, Jade." She said with a smirk after looking down at my name tag.

"Hey no fair, you know my name and I don't know yours."

She takes a sip from her water and says "I'm Tori." Her brown eyes locked on mine.

"Well Tori, my shift ends in twenty minutes and I think it would a great travesty if I didn't get a dance before I left. Don't you think?"

"Yes it would be."

"Well in that case you should save me one." I feel her eyes roam over my bare arms and slight cleavage showing in my black tank top.

"Of course I will." She turns away and begins to walk over a table where the two girls she had come in with were sitting. I watch her, the sway of her hips hypnotizing. I hear someone clear their throat and look over to see another bartender Raúl smiling.

"I would like to think I'm superhuman but I'm not. So get back to work." I spare myself one last look at her before filling more orders.

About fifteen minutes later I lean closer to a guy to hear his drink order over the thump of the bass.

"Two beers please." He had to all but scream. I nod quickly filling two plastic cups with the amber liquid and place them on the bar in front of him.

"Nine bucks." I tell him as he pulls out his wallet.

He hands over the cash and says "I will be back. You see that girl?" He pointed over his shoulder. I looked past him as motioned to Tori, who was back on the dance floor her hips still moving hypnotically.

I nod.

"Well she's coming home with me tonight."

I chuckle before I say "That's crazy because I was thinking the same thing."

The guy gives me a disgusted look before grabbing the beers and walking towards Tori. I keep my eyes on the douche bag currently offering her a drink. She shakes her head and moves away from the guy. He follows her pressing himself against her. I grip the bar anger rising inside. Tori backs away again and shakes her head. I watch as the prick places his drinks on a table and grabs her wrist. I grip the wooden countertop ready to hop over and handle him but before I could the brunette that Tori had come in with raced over in her unbelievably high heels and flipped the guy. The music stops and a crowd forms around him as she screams "No means no you asshole."

She turns to Tori and asks "Are you ok?" Tori nods. The crowd claps as security comes and hauls the guy away. The music starts again people start to dance. I collect the money from the round of shots I just poured. I glance at the clock.

"Raúl you mind if I leave a little earlier? Kris should be here in a minute."

"Yea, I don't mind getting all your tips. I hope she's worth it." He says with a grin.

"You could be here for the next year and still would make more tips than me, and I know she will be. See you tomorrow." I grab my coat from underneath the bar and hop over it. My black combat boots slamming against the grey cement floor. I spot her sitting down with the red head not far from me. I weave though a few hot sweating bodies. I walk up to her slowly. She stops her conversation when I approach.

"Are you ok?" I try to yell over the music. She motions for me to come closer. I do, putting my lips close to her ear and repeating my question. She nods and pulls me down on the couch she's on.

She motions to the redhead and says "Jade this is my friend Cat. Cat this is Jade."

"Hey. Hey." Cat says in a very bouncy voice.

"Hello." I say back. I examine her face. She was about as tan as Tori with high cheek bones and a radiant smile. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color. Very beautiful indeed but for some reason something was drawing me towards the beautiful brunette on my right. My eyes shift back to her to find her already watching me. She smiles and leans into me.

"Do you still want that dance?" I stand and grab her hand in response. I throw my jacket down on the couch and lean over and ask Cat to watch it for me.

"Kaykay"

I let Tori lead me on to the dance floor, she starts to sway her body finding a rhythm. She presses her back to my front and I quickly fall into her rhythm. I grab her hips when the beat changes and she starts to speed up. I turn her around wanting to see her face. Her smiling brown eyes find mine and they stay there, locked. Her hips grind into mine, her arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer. I break eye contact. My eyes shifts to her lips, they look so kissable. I don't know if she knows I'm looking but she bites her lip and does this half grin. Yep, she knows. She pulls me closer, our faces centimeters apart. She cocks an eyebrow looking me dead in the eye, as to say "This is what you wanted, so come get it." I've never been one to back down from a challenge, especially such an obvious one. I close the distance in between us, kissing her with a tamed desire. I have to or I might lose it right here. Her lips are so unbelievably soft.

"That is so hot!" I hear a guy yell. Tori breaks the kiss, her face turning red. I look in the direction of the voice to see the world's biggest frat boy staring at us. He was in a collared shirt, wearing a pair of those too short shorts that all the preppy boys wear and the latest pair of boat shoes. The sunglasses he had on and beer in hand topped it all off, everything about this guy screamed douche.

"You got a problem?"

"No, I just think the two of you are adorable." He turns to a blonde tall kid that would make most NBA player seem minute and taps him on the arm. "Honey, aren't they adorable?"

The blonde guy peers down at me and Tori.

"They sure are. How long have you two been dating? Me and Jake have been at it for 3 years." I peer over at Tori, her eyes are wide. I'm not sure if it's from the fact that he implied we were together or that the poster boy for summer's eve was dating the jolly green giant.

"We're not-" Tori and I started together. We both look at each other. Her cheeks are hot with embarrassment.

"We're not together." I finish. Jake looks over at his boyfriend, whose face is starting to mimic Tori's.

"I'm sorry I just assumed but who knows you could be dancing with the love of your life." He looks over at Jake. "I know I am."

He leans over and kisses the shorter boy. After a few seconds of awkward not trying to stare but you're right in front of me passes I feel Tori's hand pull me toward her. I turn to her and she's leading me off the dance floor. After weaving through a few bodies we make it out.

"Where are we going?" I lean forward and ask. She turns and looks at me with a lustful look in her eye.

"I was hoping back to your place." A fire lights in me and I kiss her again. This time I don't hold back. For second I don't hear voices of crowd or the thump of the music. All I know is this beautiful girl wants to take me home. I break the kiss, take her hand and walk toward the door. We detour to grab my coat and Tori walks up to Cat to tell her she's leaving. We make it out to the warm LA night air; the moon is low in the sky. I wonder what time it is.

"Where's your car?" Tori looks over and asks me.

"I don't have one. That's my ride." I point over at the red Kawasaki motorcycle parked in the parking lot.

"That's yours?"

"Yep." I take my keys out of my pocket I walk over and open my trunk. I pull out my helmet and hand it to her.

"Put that on." She fumbles for a second and puts the helmet on. I climb on and start it. I motion for her to get on. I can sense her hesitation.

"You've never been on a motorcycle before, have you?" I ask. She shakes her head as best she could under the helmet. "You'll be fine. I've been riding for 6 years and I don't live that far away. Come on." I hold out my hand. She takes it and I use my other hand to point at the passenger foot hold.

"Put one foot there and swing yourself over." She follows my instructions and with some help she makes it. "Hold on." Her hands go around my waist and we are off into the night air. I drive the 3 blocks to my apartment in no time. I park and cut the engine. I help her off and she takes off the helmet. After putting it away I take her hand and lead her to the front door of my condo. I put in my passcode for the building and head toward the elevator. I push the call button and turn toward Tori. She is staring at me. I pull her close to me and look into those beautiful eyes again. Her lips are an artist that has managed to draw me in again. I lean forward and the elevator dings ruining the moment.

She's silent as she steps onto the elevator but as the doors close behind us she asks "What floor are you?"

"Fourth." I reply simply.

She hits the button and stands in front of me.

"How many times have you done this?" she asks me.

"Done what?"

"Taken home a random person from the bar. I mean you're hot so I know that picking up a girl or guy wouldn't be hard for you."

I think about lying for a second telling her she was the first that seeing her out there on that dance floor made me break my rule or something along those lines but I figured after tonight I'll probably never see her again so why lie.

"There have been a few but does that really matter right now? You're here with me so the rest of the world is irrelevant.

"I guess so."

She takes my hands and leans in for a kiss. It is eager and hungry kiss that catches me off guard at first but I quickly match her.

The elevator beeps and we're so lost in each other we don't notice at first. It's only when the doors closes again do I notice. I break away and push the door open button. I walk off of the elevator and walk over to apartment number 405. Tori follows as expected. I walk into a room of still burning candles just like I left them. The flames cast our silhouettes against the dark corners of the room. I look over at Tori who was admiring my scissor motif near the front entry way. I throw my jacket on the couch and kick off my boots. I raise my shirt above my head and start toward my bedroom.

"You know we could do something very similar to that the bedroom. If you know what I mean." I say throwing my shirt to join my jacket on the couch. I gesture to the art piece and curl my finger in Tori's direction.

I look at her expression as she admires my nearly naked torso. She moves toward me as her eyes invade my skin. The lust and hunger her face shows is doing wonders for my panties as well as my ego. Our lips meet in fit of desire and hands are exploring places that I'm sure mouths will replace soon enough.

XxXxXxXxX

I yawn and look over at the clock. It was nearly 6am I knew I had to get Tori out of here soon. She was currently in the bathroom. I hear the toilet flush and the tap turn on as I'm brainstorming at way to get her out of here. You'd think I'd be a pro at this by now. It's not that I can't think of anything it's just that I don't want to hurt her and this is a first for me. Usually I don't even let them use the bathroom before they are out of here. Before I could come up with a valid reason to kick her out this early in the morning she walks back into my bed room fully dressed. She walks over to my side of the bed and kisses me.

"Jade I had a great time with you tonight but I have to get home. My girlfriend is working late and if I'm not back before she is the jig is up." She says to me while my mouth hangs open like an idiot.

"Goodbye Jade." She says as she turns to leave.

"Wait, you had a girlfriend this whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"Yes I didn't think it would be that big a deal. You said it yourself that the everything else was irrelevant."

"But I think it would have been nice to know that I just fucked some other girls' girlfriend before I actually fuck her." I say with my voice near a scream.

"I would have loved to have known the same thing." Tori says back.

Anything I could have said left my head at that moment. How did she know I had a girlfriend? I tried not to let the look of guilt I felt show and think I'm doing good job of it. I look up at Tori, she's there with her arms folded and tapping her foot.

"So you're just not gonna say anything?"

I remain silent. She turns and exits the room and I sit there until I hear the front door open and close. Before I even realize it I'm on my feet and at the front door. I open it just as the elevator doors open.

"Tori wait!" I call out to her. She stops and looks back at me.

"How'd you know?"

"There is two of everything in the bathroom. So either you have a roommate or a significant other. Seeing that you live in a one bedroom I ruled out roommate." With that she steps onto the elevator and I watch the doors close before I return back to my bedroom. A few moments later I hear a key in the lock.

"Baby I'm back." I hear her voice ring from the living room. "How was work?"

"I went great. I got a few great tips tonight." I hear her cowboy boots click clack across the hardwood floors, headed straight for the bed Tori and I had just shared less than 15 minutes before.

"What did you do tonight?" I ask her.

"I went the club right down the street."

"Alone?"

"No I took Trina and Cat with me." She says as walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed we had just shared 15 prior. She leans down and kisses me. "Do you ever think that they'll get tired of playing stranger at the club with us?"

"Of course not, they are both scared shitless of me." I say and she laughs in response. "Plus Trina is just grateful that I spared her life when she started dating Beck."

"Very true, I glad she was there tonight because that one guy wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Yes because if I had gotten to him first he'd be in ICU right now."

"The gay couple we met was cute though."

"Yes they were. Hey when that guy asked us if we were together why'd you look so flustered?"

"Because I almost said we were. Plus the fact that the jolly green giant was dating a mortal was almost too much."

I laugh and hold out my arms. She crawls into them and snuggles close to me.

"I love you." She says to me.

"I love you too Vega." My eyes look out at the sunrise visible from the window and I know this moment couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
